Ultimate Lightsaber duel!
This is how the unltimate lightsaber duel goes in Return of Darth Sideous. Emperor: laughing Yuna: I hear him! We're almost there! they come into a huge courtyard (above Lava) then they see Darth Vader Darth Vader: Strike me down, Yuna. Yuan: I will not fight you. You were a Jedi once. Darth Vader: Once before. I was. Hiccup: What? Yuna: I'll explain later. (to Darth Vader) You had a wife, and you killed her. Darth Vader: I did it because I loved her. Nyx: LOVED HER?! It was a poor decision to change sides and killling your wife. The Sith is a horrid place to be with! Darth Vader: Yeah, well the young girl joined us. As well as those humans, royals, and ponies. Astrid: They never wanted to join! Hiccup: You forced them to! Penny Ling: BLYTHE IS NOT A SITH!!! SHE'S A TRUE JEDI MASTER!!! Darth Vader: She is. And my apprentice! Zoe Trent: YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM US!!! Gail Trent: WE WON'T ALLOW IT!!! Darth Sideous and the corrupted beings walk into view Blythe Baxter: Well, look who's here? Have you come to join the darkside? Mitiz: No! We haven't! We came to get our true friend back! Belle: Quiet! Anna: The Darkside rules! Yuna: No! The Darkside is horrid, anger filled, and the worst place to be! Ruseell Ferguson: Blythe, you're not a Sith! You're a true Jedi master, who trained with the greatest Jedi masters, who tamed dinosaurs, and who stood by our side forever and ever! Minka MarK; You never left our side, so we won't leave yours. Blythe Baxter: I'm now on the Darkside, if you won't join us, then you're our enemies. Twilight (darker voice): We'll do what we must! Nyx: We are still good beings, and we will do what we must. Shining Armor: (darker voice) Is that right? team draw and activate their lightsaber and then the corrupted beings do the same and they all clash their sabers as "Anakin vs. Oibi-Wan" starts playing they all split up and take their duel with each corrupted being to a different spot clash in diffrent angles takes her duel to one of the walkways Skyla: Please, Mom! Please Dad! Belle! Stop this! You're not Siths! We're family! The Crystal Family! Cadance: (darker voice) What family? Join us Skyla! So you can be our Sith princess! Skyla: NEVER!!! I'LL NEVER JOIN THE SITH!! WE ARE NOT MENT TO BE A PART OF THAT HORRID SIDE!!! Shining Armor: (darker voice) Because you're our daughter! Belle: (darker voice) Join us, Skyla! Skyla: NO!!! '''Belle's lightsaber sabers continue clashing as we now view Nyx and Thomlight battling Twilight and Jasmine Nyx: Please, snap out of it! Thomlight: Yeah! Twilight: (darker voice) We rule! Jasmine: (darker voice) And the light falls! Thomlight: Mom! Jasmine, you're not Siths! You're good beings! Nyx: I didn't join the Sith! Please! Don't join the side that almost turned me into a bad pony! Twilight: (darker voice) Because you made a mistake! Nyx: '''MISTAKE?! I SAVED YOUR LIVES!!! IF I HADN'T OF TURNED ON MAGLUS, YOU WOULDN'VE BEEN KILLED!!! Thomlight: Yeah! Twilight: (darker voice) But you can join us and we can all live as a happy family! Nyx: No! I won't join the Sith! I will get you 2 back to normal! Twilight: voice Huh? flashback see Twilight who found Nyx in the bush Twilight: Hello? Nyx: whimpers Twilight: Hey, I'm here to help you. Nyx: at Twilight with fear (with a few tears) Twilight: It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. then lights her horn up and then gets her out and Nyx hugs her wheeping a little Twilight: her back It's okay, you're safe now. thunder cracks Nyx: in fear and hide underneath Twilight Twilight: Come with me. I'll take you home. (she puts Nyx on her back and they head back for the library)] flashback ends Twilight: to remember Thomlight: Mom? Twilight: falls to the ground and slowly begins to change back and then is uncousius Jasmine: (darker voice) Die! Nyx: Thomlight! Get her to safety, I'll deal with Jasmine. Thomlight: On it! then picks up Twilight and races for Stovestomach Nyx: her saber with Jasmine's Jasmine, cut it out! You were controlled by Jafar once! You snapped out of it before! You can do it again! Jasmine: voice What? Nyx: Think about it! Flashback the flashback, we see Nyx and Jasmine (from the prequel) Jasmine: Hello there. Nyx: Hi. Jasmine: Who are you? Nyx: Nyx. Jasmine: Nice to meet you, I'm Jasmine. Can you tell me about yourself? Nyx: I-I cant remember anything. All I remember is... I was in a thornbush and then Twilight found me and took me out of it and then brought me back home with her. Jasmine: her back Intresting. Nyx: Thank you. Jasmine: I must say, you look good in this vest, handband, and glasses. Nyx: Really? Jasmine: Yes. Nyx: Thanks. ends Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts